sakurakosanfandomcom-20200214-history
Asahi Bridge Irregulars
is the sixth episode of the Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru (Anime) series. Summary The episode starts out when Yuriko Kougami is going out with her friends and their boyfriends to the summer festival. After some awkward conversation where her one friends boyfriend jokingly says how cute Yuriko is, she gets left behind, she then spots an Unknown Bridge Woman in all black looking out towards the river, she appears to throw something, but the wind catches it and it falls back on the bridge, when she looks again the woman is no longer there. Yuriko opens the letter and appears to be suicide letter, saying sorry for going to "him" and a diamond ring. Yuriko is worried about the woman thinking that she may have jumped off the bridge and committed suicide. She frantically starts to search for her, she ends up running into Itsuki Isozaki while looking and enrolls him on the search. He is seemingly indifferent about searching for her, saying that one has the right to make their own decisions and if they want to take their life they have that right. Yuriko is upset saying that he is heartless and asking if he ever lost someone close to him, he stays silent not saying a word, but continues the search. They then run into a lost boy who is lost, while going up to him they run into Hiroki Utsumi who takes the boy to the nearest information center to call his parents. Yuriko and Itsuki then begin to tell Hiroki about the woman, spurring him into helping them. They try and contact Shōtarou Tatewaki for Sakurako Kujō's help, but he does not pick up the phone. While searching Yuriko runs into Sakurako Kujō on the bridge and she tells her about the predicament that she is in about the woman. Suddenly over the loud speaker Sakurako's name is called to come to the information center for her guardian, much to her displeasure it is Shotarou who called since she does not have a cell phone, he is also scolded by Yuriko about not carrying his cell phone. After Sakurako looks over the letter she goes to explain that the diamond ring is one that was processed from bones of her deceased lover and that she was not committing suicide but saying sorry for finding a new partner and giving peace to the deceased love one by throwing the ring to go down the river to the afterlife. Gallery Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 06 - 35.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 06 - 32.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 06 - 28.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 06 - 19.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 06 - 10.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 06 - 08.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 06 - 07.jpg Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru - 06 - 05.jpg Sakurako-sa 2012.jpg Sakurako-san 2031.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Anime